The Final Straw
by emmaxswan
Summary: Emma discovers Hook has been cheating on her and breaks up with him. That night she finds herself at Regina's house... Is this start or something or?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy guys! So I got this idea today after my aunt told me about her last relationship so that'a what this chapter is inspired by. Also, the rest of the fanfic will mostly be sq so please let me know what you think! xo**

Ruby took Emma's hand as she gently explained everything. She showed her pictures, text messages, emails- everything proving Hook had been cheating for the whole 3 years they had been together. Emma slowly shook her head not wanting to believe it. They had been together for 3 years. Three years they had made memories, shared secrets, had amazing moments together. Emma had trusted him with everything.

Ruby tried to explain everything so it wouldn't be too painful but nothing could minimize the pain this would cause. Silently, Emma began to cry. Everything made sense. All of it.

He always seemed distant around her but she always believed one day he would tell her. She believed he would trust her like she trusted him.

Ruby tried to console her but Emma shook away her hand. Slowly, Emma rose from her position on the couch and she started towards the door. Ruby continuously called out to her as Emma stormed out the door.

Emma ran. Her feet moved so fast, faster than she ever managed to move. She ran as quickly as possible to the house. The house she shared with him.

Emma pushed the door open and it slammed against the wall with a bang. Hook immediately ran to her. Emma chuckled at the concern that overcame his facial expressions. Confused, Hook started to speak.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? HA. That's rich coming from you. You know what? I should have known. I should have been more aware. You made me question EVERYTHING and I still chose you. FUCK, Hook I still chose you!" Emma cried as she screamed at him, her face turning bright red.

Hook looked confused but suddenly the realization hit him. "Emma... I can explai-"

"NO. No I don't give a shit. Just get out. We're done," Emma yelled as she left the house. She had no idea where she was going to go but she needed to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for such great reviews on chapter one. xoxo**

Emma ran. She ran for what felt like days on end. She had no idea where she was heading but all she wanted was to get away from him. The man who had stolen her heart and stomped on it. Asshole. He was such an asshole. Emma hated him. She hated her herself too. She hated that she hadn't figured it out before, hated that she had trusted him, hated everything about him.

Emma continued to run, no destination in mind. Her mind was finally beginning to clear when she found herself at the big white mansion near the edge of town. Slowly, she stopped running. Emma began to approach the house not completely sure what she was expecting to happen. When she finally reached the door, Emma sucked in a breath and allowed her hand to knock on the door.

As she waited for an answer, she looked around the neighbor. Emma decided it must be late considering the lack of life at the moment. When she heard the click of the door opening, Emma quickly whirled around. Standing in front of her was a slightly annoyed brunette.

"Emma? What are you doing here? It's 2am," Regina asked, her voice a whisper.

"I- uh, um I need a place to sleep tonight and I kind of ended up here..." Emma responded sheepishly.

"And why can't you just sleep at your own home?" Regina asked, her voice now a normal tone.

"Long story..."

"Dear, I've got time."

* * *

After about thirty minutes of explaining everything that had happened that night, Regina had finally allowed Emma to spend the night at her house. Emma thanked Regina a thousand times as she started setting up the couch so she could sleep there. Regina offered a small smile and said "Goodnight, Emma," as she returned to her bedroom upstairs.

Emma quietly laid down on the couch clearing her mind of all the events that had just occurred. Emma didn't know what she was going to do when she woke up but she didn't want to think about that. Slowly, Emma shut her eyes and relaxed her muscles.

"Goodnight, Regina," she whispered as her body drifted to sleep.


End file.
